


Dream of Me

by Fluffhd



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: Some light reference to child abuse, or past trauma.





	Dream of Me

Venom doesn't sleep. 

Every host they've ever had has slept. Sometimes for a very long time.

Not all of them dreamed. Eddie Brock dreamed every night. 

He didn't always remember each passing fancy or strange situation his mind chose to emit, to over-analyze and create a figment of a narrative that was never really meant to be thought of anyways. 

Eddie Brock dreamed every night, and so, every night Venom dreamed as well. 

The dreams were not always soft around the edges, sometimes they were too loud, the ground cracking and their body tumbling into a dark abyss. Sometimes it was noise, a sound or a gesture, one Eddie knew, but Venom did not. Eddie would relive his traumas in those moments, with the too loud sounds and the sharp cracks of skin hitting skin, bone breaking, a child crying. 

As a symbiote, Venom did not dream, but it was with Eddie that they decided to take an active role. Each dream came and went, but some repeated. These Venom took the time to learn. 

A word triggering a painful memory, suddenly replaced by a sweet voice, a corrupted echo of Eddie's own, telling him it would be alright. A monster chasing Eddie into the darkness, the ground crumbling, and Venom would become his wings, lifting the memory-thought-dream image of their host into the skies, away from the terror. 

In the moments of quiet, the silent dreams with flowers and colour, Venom would walk beside their host, sometimes holding hands, other times admiring from afar. 

A symbiote did not dream on principle. Their mind was intrinsically linked to its host, their thoughts should mesh and clash and become one. 

However, Eddie Brock dreamed every night, and though often for only moments, so did Venom.


End file.
